Saving him
by GeorgeW-Dream
Summary: A love story that can get through the war and the death. FredxOC


_That story is for my best friend, I ship her with Fred, they'd look so cute together. So, Cori I love you. I'm french so there's maybe some mistakes, let me know xxx_

* * *

She was leaning against his grave, staring at the tree in front of her. The day was kind of great, the sun was shining, the warm air kept staying, it was the great days after the storm.

The flowers were finally here, the burrow was still that safe place with its gingers inside. But inside of that house, nothing was the same. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley never left each other, Arthur held his wife all the time, being her crying shoulder while his own tears made him blind. Bill stayed at the burrow with Fleur, his wife. Fleur had to stay with him all the time, trying to erase his tears, she loved him, she needed to stay with her husband. Charlie tried to make everyone okay, his stayed at the burrow and made food for his mom, but he let his tears fall when he was alone in his room. Percy was staying in his room, he felt the guilt of the loss, he didn't want to see anyone not even Audrey. Ron was staying with Hermione, Ginny with Harry, the young guys were tired by the war, tired by the sadness. And George, George lost his beloved twin, his best friend and brother. No one, ever saw George after they came back to the burrow after the war, and they all were scared to confront his pain.

And Cori was there, outside near to the tree, sitting against Fred's grave. The tears and the pain were on her face, and the pretty girl and happy girl she was, seemed gone. The beautiful smile on her face has been replaced by some shaky lips, her beautiful eyes got hiding by the tears.

Because the guy she always loved was gone, Fred Weasley was dead. She put her head on her knees and started to cry. Why the only boy she loved was gone? They fell in love with each other a year ago, they did everything together in a year. They shared some laugh, some fight, some kiss, some sex, some tears, some fears, some promise but now, they even shared the death.

But she knew she could bring him back, she had Hermione's time returner and she was going to use it. She stood up and looked at Fred's grave "I'm going to bring you back love, I promise" she said touching the grave. And then, she turned the time returner and closed her eyes.

The hours turned into seconds, the days into minutes.

She looked around, and she ran away, it was the Hogwarts battle. She apparated and ran to Hogwarts, she ran faster against the war, throwing some spells behind her. She didn't want to die now, she had to save Fred, she had to. She got tired but didn't care, she was bleeding but didn't care, all she could see was Fred's face, all she could hear was Fred's laugh. And then, in a corridor, she heard Percy's voice, Fred's brother.

"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?" said Percy. Cori went closer and finally saw Fred, standing with Percy, Ron, Hermione and Harry. A smile appeared on her face, he was alive. Fred looked at his brother with a huge smile "You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –_"_ said Fred while the wall next to him started to fall, after an was times, everyone was screaming Fred's name while he looked up, still smiling, at the wall falling on him. He understood, it was his end.

"Bombarda!" got screaming in the air, and the wall exploded in some rocks. "Aie!" said Fred when a rock fell on his head. He looked up again and laughed a bit "wow, it almost got me!". The others smiled, they all got scared of losing Fred for a minute. Ron hugged Fred "glad you're ok bro" he said while Fred hugged him back with a smile. And when Fred looked up, he saw his girlfriend, lying down against a wall.

Fred saw her and ran at her, he fell on his knees and took Cori to hold her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hi" she said when Fred hugged her tight, "what are you doing here, love?" he asked looking at her. She looked back and smiled "I saved you Fred, you're alive." He didn't understand, he looked at her and was going to ask but she put a finger on his lips "it's okay, we have forever now, I'll tell you everything later" she said before he kissed her lips.

They kissed each other, held each other, while the war was around them but they didn't care. "Uh…" said Ron "There's a war guys, you could keep on later". Fred and Cori laughed and stood up together, he held her hand and looked at her "together" he said. She nodded and they finished the war together.

Now, Fred is 35 years old, he grew old and worked in his shop with George. He's the happy husband of Cori, and the happy dad of three wonderful children. Three years after the war, they had Victoria their daughter, she had red hair and she looked like her mom, she was his little princess. And two years after they got Ed and James, two twins brothers, and he was so proud he got two sons like George and him. They're living in a house close to London, a pretty big house. And Cori knew she could save him, they belonged together.


End file.
